A Sick Man's Wish
by musicMANIAC08
Summary: Shigure stays at home with a cold and on Hatori's orders Ayame is to look after him. But Ayame decides to wear a nurses outfit.


"A Sick Man's Wish"

Ayame & Shigure

Fruits Basket

By: musicMANIAC08

Note: I originally wrote this for a different couple ,but later found out that they didn't have the manga on this sight so i decided to put it as Ayame and Shigure so it's not as good as it would have been for the other couple. Ayame is really occ in this too so sorry about that.

Summary: Shigure is sick at home with a cold and headache and Ayame takes care of him while hatori's away.

I sit in bed reading a novel when the door opened. Ayame pranced in wearing a nurses outfit. "Ayame will make you feel all better."He sang. I kept calm willing my almost erection down and gave him a smile.

"No reason for this. I'll just get some sleep and rest then I'll be on my way by tomorrow." I said, but Ayame turned sad.

"But I looked forward to doctoring you plus I never get to wear my nurse outfit anymore." He wined using his feminineness to give me a puppy dog look. I sighed giving in to him as I always did and he gave me a hug.

In that instance I decided that if I was stuck at home then I'd enjoy myself as much as possible and the first thing on my list was getting Ayame out of that ridiculous outfit. I snaked my arms around his waste the second his arms were around my neck and pulled him on top of me. He gasped lightly when he landed sprawled on top of me.

"Shigure this is not the time. Your sick" he muttered pulling himself up and set himself on his elbows on either side of me so he could look into my eyes. I rolled my eyes and removed my right hand off his waste and set it on his neck gently caressing it.

"You wouldn't refuse a sick man's wishes. Would you?" he smiled.

"Of course not,but we will stop if I think you can't go on." He said lowering his head to mine.

"You'll be so deep in pleasure you won't be able to think." I murmured before jerking his lips against mine by his neck. He gasped in shock and I slipped my tongue into his sweet cavern of a mouth. I loved the sweetness of his lips on mine. The heat and love radiating off him was the best feeling in the world. Our tongues fought for dominance and I won of course.

I flipped us so I was on top and even though I told my body I was going to do it my head still started to pound violently causing me to groan into the kiss. Immediately Ayame pulled from the kiss worriedly and gently caressed my cheek.

"We should stop your not well. We can continue some other time." He said softly watching me. I closed my eyes and willed the aching away as I tuned my focus on the soft caressing on my cheek. It felt so good. His hand was warm and soft from the lotion he uses.

I gently lowered my head to his and cut off his objection before it started. I started this and I was too excited to stop now. While he was distracted I worked to removing the dress which I found very difficult at the time. He chuckled lightly reaching down and pulled it up and over his head separating our lips only briefly.

'At least he wore boxers.' I thought trailing my lips down his neck. He let out a breathy moan and I felt my pants grow uncomfortably tighter.

I worked on his neck before slowly trailing down to his chest. I found a nub and gently nibbled on it. He groaned and I switched to the other and gave it the same gentle nibble. I moved even lower to his navel and bit on it lightly before returning to my trail down. I took off his boxers and found him quite erect already.

I smiled slightly and kissed the head before sliding him as far in my mouth as I could. I held his hips firmly so he couldn't thrust so he took to moaning and groaning, which only made my pants tighter by each one. I slowly sucked him. If I went any faster then my head would split in half. When I knew he was about to come I stopped.

I rose back up to his level and he groaned at the lost of heat around his flesh. I chuckled and kissed him sweetly. I quickly removed the rest of my clothes, which only consisted of my boxers and sweat pants. I groaned as my manhood hit the cold air of the room.

I reached over to the night stand next to the bed and searched through the drawer for the lube. I scowled as I couldn't see it since my glasses where on the dresser. I finally found it and Ayame laughed at me lightly.

I quickly coated three fingers in the lube and kissed him passionately as I entered my pointer finger in his hole. He groaned in uncomfortableness an fidgeted around. When I thought he was ready I entered another finger. I stretched my fingers and he let out incoherent sounds.

I searched his face for any imperfections, but as always I found nothing. The look on his face was hard to describe, though. A mixture of pain and pleasure I presume before adding the last finger. He bit his bottom lip to contain the sounds of pain. I tried to distract him by starting to kiss and suck on his neck. I curled my fingers in a practiced move and he suddenly yelled out in pleasure.

When he gave the sign that he was ready I pulled my fingers out and coated my manhood in lube. I swiftly entered him and he screamed in pain. When I was buried deep inside him I stopped so he could adjust. I struggled to control myself seeing as he was so tight and warm around me.

He nodded after a few torturous minutes and I moved immediately. I pulled out and slammed back in and we quickly found our rhythm and got lost in ecstasy as I drowned myself in his beautiful voice moaning, screaming, groaning. Lots of pressure was building up fast in the pit of my stomach so to bring Ayame with me I started to pump him between us matching my thrusts.

He tangled his fingers in my hair and I stared at him. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly gaping as if trying to breath in the air of the world. His hair lay sprawled around his head in a halo as his ponytail holder came out long ago. Sweat glistened off his body and the sight of him and the pleasure pulsating through my body combined brought me to my climax. He too came as well a few seconds later and I removed my hand from him and slid out before collapsing beside him.

We lay in silence catching our breath and I brought my hand to my mouth and sucked all his sweetness off my hand and swallowed. He was so sweet. A second later my head felt like it was being nailed into as I received a violent headache. I let out a long groan and I felt the bed shift and I looked up as Ayame grabbed a towel and cleaned himself quickly before sitting beside me silently.

"you better stay still while I clean you up or I'll tell Hatori." I shut my mouth tight and he cleaned me up with a small smile on his face. When he was done my head was still pounding and he stood up and put on his boxers then helped me in mine.

I didn't realize he left the room till he came back with pills and a glass of water. I took the pills without question and thanked him. He sat the water on the dresser and scooted his dress under the bed so if someone walked in then they wouldn't suspect too much.

The pills worked quickly and I pulled Ayame back into the bed. He set the covers over us and I felt him enclose me in his arms as I drifted off to sleep slowly. "Love you Ayame." I muttered before going out like a light. I just barely missed his response. "Love ya too Shigure."


End file.
